1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to training tools for golfers that helps a golfer to self monitor and self correct problems with his or her stance, insufficient flexibility, insufficient rotation of his or her waist and upper torso, and excessive movement of the head or neck during a golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally accepted that the concept of a ‘perfect swing’ for all golfers does not exist. Every golfer must learn a golf swing best suited for his body. Most golfers understand the concepts of using a proper approach, stance, backswing, weight transfers, swing plane, and follow through. However, learning what is the correct movement of the legs, the correct twisting of the waist and shoulders, the correct weight transfer from right to left and then correct weight transfer from left to right for an optimal golf swing is difficult. Once these movements have been identified, they must be practiced so they are automatically used in every golf swing. Other important tasks used in a golf swing, such as hand grips, backswing and forward movement of the club along a swing angle, and elbow angle and elevation in the backswing, etc., must be mastered.
When performing a golf swing, the golfer must stand in a comfortable position with the ball placed at a comfortable distance on the ground in front of the golfer along the body's midline axis. The golfer's feet must face forward, parallel and spaced from the midline axis and separated a distance approximately equal to the width of the golfer's shoulders. The golfer's legs should be straight and slightly bent at the knees and the golfer's weight initially distributed evenly on the balls of both feet. The golfer's waist and upper torso should be sufficiently flexible so the waist may sufficiently twist enabling the shoulders to freely rotate from side to side effortlessly. Ideally, during the back swing and forward swing the clavicles should pass over the body's midline axis. Also, the twisting of the waist and the rotation of the shoulders should be smooth and at a constant rate. Also, the golfer's neck and head should align with the body's midline axis and continuously aim slightly downward towards a golf ball on the ground.
What is needed is a kit and method that enables a golfer to ‘feel’ a balanced golf swing stance and then identify and self monitor the fundamental sequential movements of his or her legs, waist and shoulders used in a golf swing. As the same time, what is needed is a kit that allows a golfer to be cognizant of and ‘feel’ how the weight of the body shifts to the rear leg during a backswing and the shifts forward to the front leg simultaneously as the golfer's waist twists and the shoulders rotate.